One Chance
by WoahNo
Summary: Sophie and Sian get drunk and discover their feelings for each other. How will they deal with them? More importantly how will their families deal with the new discoveries?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sophie's P.O.V

The sun shone through my tacky sea blue curtains- they had fish on them; dad had picked them out for me. I'm sure sometimes he thinks I'm still five years old- but I'm not I'm fifteen! I glanced over at my alarm clock 6:33, Urgh I thought to myself, it's too early to be awake. I rolled over and pulled the cover over my head I felt the fabric make my hair go static and drifted in and out of dreams.

"Soph! Sian's here for you. Hurry up, me and your mum are leaving soon." My dad's voice boomed through the house and finally erupted in my ears. Shit! What time was it, I looked at my clock it was 11:30. Oh God I keep sleeping in since the holidays started. I jumped out of bed and headed for the stairs without taking a look in the mirror. I stood at the top of the stairs staring down and my best friend. "Sian, sorry I've only just-" Sian looked up at me and quickly looked away blushing. Oh god I was only in my underwear. Well done Sophie I thought to myself. But why was Sian blushing? I raced to get my dressing gown and thought nothing more of it. "Sian, do you want to come straight up? Sorry about that by the way" Sian ran straight up to my room and dived on my bed. "Make yourself at home." I whispered out loud. Sian laughed.

Sian's P.O.V

I heard her scramble out of her bed and fly round the landing. She stood at the top of the stairs and began talking to me, whatever she said I completely missed I couldn't help but stare at her body as she stood there in her bra and knickers. She was so slim and petite with long slender legs hanging down from her hips. Her hips looked so inviting, the way the poked out of her skin and ran down to her groin. Sophie Webster was fit! But she's a girl. As I sat on her bed, waiting for her to finish in the bathroom I tried to rid myself of that thought.

I started to think of the weekend ahead. Sophie's parents are going away and her sister's on a 'business trip' so I'm staying with her all weekend. We're going to have so much fun! I've bought round all the DVD's I own and by looking at the weather outside it's a good job I did. "Sian?" Sophie shouted from the bathroom "Could you come in here please?" Maybe she's locked herself in again what an idiot. I shuffled next door to the bathroom and opened the door. "What do you want Soph?" I looked up she was wearing a t shirt and her boxer shorts. "Which pair of jeans shall I wear?" she asked me, she was genuinely in turmoil. "Maybe you shouldn't wear any." I said clasping my hands on her hips pulling her closer and leaning in to kiss her. Sophie sighed and I snapped back into reality. "Sorry I was daydreaming again." I said with a shy laugh. "Wear these ones." I picked up Sophie's skinny jeans and thrusted them in her direction.

As she got dressed Sophie told me a story about how some boy had given her the eye on the train the day before. I sat down on the side of the bath in a daze, I wasn't really listening I was too busy trying to work out what had just happened in my head. I shook my head, as if to try and shake out the image I'd just seen. I'm just glad that it hadn't happened in real life that would have certainly been awkward.

Sophie's P.O.V

I slid into my skinny jeans with no effort, checked myself out in the mirror. Out of the corner of the mirror I could see Sian shaking her head behind me. I felt my head drop. I'm not sure why though. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I put my arm around her as I asked. "I'm fine," she chuckled, "I just thought of something disgusting!" I was relieved that she was okay.

Three hours had past and all me and sian had achieved was moving from the bathroom to my bedroom and plugging my iPod in. 'I'm curious, for you caught my attention, I kissed a girl and I liked it!' We sang to every single song on Katy Perry's album at least three times however we both seemed to sing this one with far more enthusiasm. 'it felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight.' I wonder if Katy Perry actually did kiss a girl for inspiration for this song. I imagined kissing Katy Perry it just felt weird.

Sian's P.O.V

Sophie's parents left at about one and me and Soph made no effort to move from her bedroom. We were listening to Katy Perry over and over. When I kissed a girl came on for the fourth time I decided to start up a conversation. "Sophie do you think Katy Perry actually kissed a girl before she wrote this song?" I glanced over at a thoughtful Soph. "I was just thinking that- you know, our telepathy is unhealthy!" I lay back on Sophie's bed "I reckon she did you know, I think she got drunk at a party and ended up kissing her best friend or something" An image flashed before my eyes, it was me and Sophie kissing. Wow, I had butterflies and I felt my whole body tense up. Sophie was talking but I couldn't hear anything as I was too busy making sure that I wasn't touching Sophie in any way, I was worried I might get too tempted to just kiss her.

"I think it would be really weird kissing my best friend. Well kissing you. It'd just be strange don't you think? I mean I can't even imagine it." Sophie rambled on. I looked deep into her eyes seeing straight into her soul. I like her, I like her way more than a friend. I was more than tempted to take the risk with her. "Urghhhh!" I groaned "I could never kiss you Sophie it'd be like kissing myself!" we both creased with laughter.

After a while the laughing had stopped and my sides hurt more than anything! "Oh yeah Soph I forgot to tell you, look what I borrowed off my dad." I rummaged through my bags. I'd hidden it quite well I'll give myself that, it was wrapped up in a tesco bag, which was wrapped up in my hoodie right at the bottom of my bag. My hand found a hard, cold cylindrical shape. I pulled it out and heard Sophie gasp!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't expect all updates to be this fast, I had inspiration. Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Sophie's P.O.V

What she'd borrowed off her dad? I dread to think what this could be. Sian was pulling out clothes left right and centre from her bags, why she had so much stuff I don't know- you'd think she was moving in. And then she pulled it out. I gasped. "Wow!" I said aloud "How'd you manage to sneak a bottle of vodka out of the house?" Sian just winked in my direction and flashed me a huge smile. Sian had such a pretty smile it was almost contagious as well, it made everyone in a 30 mile radius smile too.

"Shall we invite some people round to help us drink all of it?" I secretly hoped Sian would want it to be just us. I liked it just being us when we'd had a drink, we seem to be attracted to each other when we're drunk and I like that feeling. "I don't think anyone'll come this short notice." YESS! My head screamed, all I had to do now was wait until 'beer 'o' clock' as Rosie called it.

Sian suggested that we watch a film considering it was still raining outside. We watched Twilight. It was a cheesy fantasy romance film, but it passed the time all the same. I almost envied Bella Swan she had everything so perfect, she was in love and she didn't have to hide it and he loved her back. Edward was so protective over her it just seemed so perfect. I wish I had an Edward. The ending of the film was so beautiful, she begged him to stay and he agreed. It reminded me of how I'd begged Sian to stay after my mum had been diagnosed with cancer. I needed her more than oxygen, and she told me she was never going to leave me ever.

I glanced over and Sian was crying. I punched her arm, "You big softie!" Sian sniffed and rubbed her arm "It's just so perfect, and he's so sweet saying he'll never leave her again." I was dying not to laugh at how silly she was being. "I know it's sweet Sian, reminds me a bit of when you said it to me, remember when we were in the hospital after my mum was diagnosed with cancer. And I broke down and told you that you could never leave me. I was hysterical and I begged you to forever be there for me. And you just said to me, Soph I'm never going to leave you especially like this." Sian smiled and threw herself into a hug that shocked me a little. We sat holding each other for a while. "You're like my Edward, Sian." I whispered into her ear.

Sian's P.O.V

I wrapped my arms around Sophie's neck, one hand held the back of her head like you would hold a baby. Truth was Sophie was like my baby and I was going to protect her for as long as I could. I felt her warm breath on my neck, then I heard her speak "You're like my Edward, Sian." I didn't know what to say, I was stunned. I continued holding her in my arms until it felt awkward. I held her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes. "And I swear on everything that is good in this world- I will never let you go." Her lips turned up in the corners, at least she was smiling. I wiped the tears away from my own eyes and noticed Sophie still searching my face for something. She turned her head and leaned in closer to my face. Was she trying to kiss me? I panicked and stood up. "Is it too early to get this party started?" I said picking up the bottle of vodka that lay on the ground.

After half an hour of drinking on an empty stomach me and Sophie were pretty drunk. Well I was to say the least my head was completely fuzzy and the only thoughts in my head was that I liked Sophie Webster. I was trying really hard to impress her; telling her stories of my other drunken endeavours; pretending to like all the bands that came on, on her iPod; and everything I would do if I was around a boy. "Let's order a pizza!" Sophie squealed. "Let's?" we searched around the house looking for the number of a take-away. For the life of us we couldn't find one anywhere. "I'll run to the shop and order it." Sophie suggested before I could argue she was down the stairs and out the door.

I looked out of the window she'd fallen over straight away. I laughed so loud that even Sophie heard me from outside. She looked up and shouted some form of abuse at me but I couldn't make it out. There was still a lot of vodka left, "It won't hurt." I thought out loud and drunk way more than I should. I tried to walk down the stairs but fell over onto the landing floor.

Sophie's P.O.V

I opened the door and ran out onto the street. I felt myself losing balance but I didn't mind, I continued running and fell into a heap right below my bedroom window. I hope Sian didn't see me, I thought to myself. I looked up and saw Sian laughing at me. I felt my cheeks burn, "You're not much better so don't laugh at me you silly cow!" I shouted up at her then I span on my heel and walked across the road to the pizza shop. I stormed out of the pizza shop, they wouldn't take my order, something about me being too drunk. I didn't care me and Sian didn't need food to have a good time. I looked at my phone it was only 5:47 and I was shamefully drunk. I laughed at how ridiculous this was.

When I got to my front door I practically threw it open. "Honey I'm home!" I shouted foolishly, there was no reply. "Sian?" Where on earth was she. I pounded up the stairs. Then I saw her body lying lifeless in the ground. I fell to my knee's. She's dead. "Sian if you can hear me please say something." I waited a few seconds. There was nothing, not even an eyelid flicker. The tears started coming and I couldn't control them, each one stinging my skin even more. "Sian, please please... You can't leave me like this. There's so many things I need to tell you... Sian I- I love-" Her eyes opened. "Soph are you okay? What's wrong?" She looked and sounded incredibly docile. "Nothing." I said bluntly. I felt so pathetic she'd just passed out and I thought the worst as usual. Sian propped herself up on her elbows so that her head was level with mine. We shared a beautiful moment of silence just looking into each others eyes. I hadn't noticed but my head had been traveling forward towards Sian. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sian's P.O.V

I came back round only to find Sophie on her knees crying. She was shouting that she loved something but I couldn't comprehend her drunk slurring. "Soph are you okay?" What a stupid question to ask when she was crying. "What's wrong?" I starred at her willing her to answer me. "Nothing." She said coldly and turned her eyes away from me, she started staring at the wallpaper. I pushed my shaky arms down and lifted myself up so that I could look at her. She stared into my eyes and hers linked with mine neither of us could break the stare. I was trying to say all I could say to her through my eyes hoping that she'd understand. Then I noticed that she was moving towards me. Was she going to kiss me!

Excitement swelled inside of me, I could feel my pulse all over my body, my heart was in my throat. I felt that I could fly I was so high. Sophie's forehead grazed mine. Our lips were so close it was almost unbearable. Then I felt her warm breath on my mouth. I shut my eyes in order to regain my thoughts. "Sian..." I didn't answer I couldn't find the words. "I'm going to kiss you." Before any thoughts could cross my mind her lips were on mine. So delicately that I'm not sure I really felt the touch from her skin. It was over all too soon. I was coming back down to earth when I noticed that Sophie had stood up and was dragging me upwards so I could stand. I felt so stupid I couldn't stand on my own two feet without Sophie supporting me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me back into her bedroom. "Wait here, I'm going to get my pjs on." Sophie wandered and left me sat on her bed.

After what felt like an hour Sophie returned in shorts and a vest. Wow I thought to myself, I've just kissed her. I stood up- swayed a little. Took my clothes off then fallen over in my underwear. Sophie's laughter echoed around the room. She rushed over to help me up but I pulled her on top of me. "Sian!" Sophie shouted. I found her lips and placed mine on hers. She kissed me back and my body tingled all over. I felt Sophie stand up. "Sian we could do all this in my bed you know."

Sophie's P.O.V

My cheeks were hurting because I was smiling so much, this made me smile even more. I grabbed some of Rosie's La Senza pyjamas and threw them on as fast as I could. I walked back into my room to see Sian in the exact same position as I'd left her in. She started getting changed herself. After she finally managed to wriggle out of her jeans she took one step and fell to the floor. I laughed very loud! Then I ran over to her, when I got close enough Sian's hands reached up and pulled me onto of her. "Sian!" I said although I don't know why I was putting up a fight all I wanted was to be close to her. And as if she read my mind her lips found their way to mine. I wanted to run my hands all over her body but I had to stop myself before I got too carried away. "Sian we could do all this in my bed you know."

We stood up, I couldn't take my eye's off Sian's chest. I mean I've never looked at a girl like this before, well I had earlier while Sian got changed but up close - I'll just say I liked what I saw. Her boobs bulging out of her bra, and underneath her flat tanned stomach. I guess this confirmed everything I'd been thinking since our lips met for the first time. I'm gay. I like girls. Well I like a girl. "I like you." I whispered under my breath. Both of my hands met Sian's either side of our hips. My fingers fit themselves in-between hers, our hands lifting above our heads to make room for our bodies to touch. I was desperately pushing forward so that I could feel her body on mine. Her hips grazed mine, I exhaled loudly. All of a sudden Sian's hands landed on my shoulders. I flinched as if I'd just been burnt.

I felt her finger touch my lips, "shush" was all she managed before we both managed to slide into my bed without breaking eye contact. She was sat crossed legged I reached out and stroked her thigh lightly. On my knees I took Sian's face in my hands and kissed her, my tongue slid across her bottom lip as if begging for access. Her lips parted and granted entrance. Our tongues collided, the passion flowing between us was radiating off us as heat. I felt her hand gently touch my neck and she gradually make it's way down to my collar bone and linger above my boobs. I thrusted forward as if to give permission for Sian's hands to go lower. My hand reached out for her hip and stroked of the thin material of her knickers.

Sian's P.O.V

My hands wandered over her neck, our lips didn't break contact, I stroked down feeling her collar bone. I couldn't believe my luck- I was kissing an incredibly beautiful girl and she was kissing me back. Her body jolted forward toward mine and her hands felt their way to my hips taking time feeling over my underwear. Every inch of my body longed to be touched by her. Slowly, I leaned back so that I was on my back, still kissing Sophie's lips. Then I felt Sophie's leg slide over the top of me so she was sat above me. Just knowing that she was that close to me turned me on. Then it happened, a small moan escaped my mouth, and although it was dark I can guarantee I was now a bright shade of crimson.

Embarrassing though it was, Sophie didn't seem to mind, in fact this made her push her hands up to my chest. Her hands painfully close to my boobs. I couldn't take it anymore I put her on her back and began kissing down her neck, she still had her top on. I made quick work of removing her vest top. I continued my trail of kisses down her chest, over and around her boobs. Sophie's breathing increased, and became very heavy. I slipped my arms round her back I just left my hands hovering over the clasp of her bra and before either of us knew what happened I'd taken off her bra. My hands cupped her breasts, nothing had ever felt this right before, my fingers began circling over her nipples and I felt them become more and more erect. I looked deep into her eyes I planted one final kiss on her lips before putting my lips around her nipple. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie's P.O.V

Her hand slid up my back her nails dug in slightly just above my bra. If God could feel the lust I was feeling, it would not be a sin! I blinked and my bra was on the floor, Sian was really getting into this. She took my breasts in her hands so I shut my eyes and let the waves of pleasure take over me. Unbelievably, I was wet at just Sian's touch. My eyes flew open, deep eye contact was shared before Sian's lips attacked mine, placing a violent kiss on my lips. Our mouths moved in perfect unison. Then her head sunk lower and her tongue began caressing my boob. I was going to regret this in the morning. "Stop!" I panted out.

Sian obediently stopped instantly. She sat up, moved my fringe off my face kissed my forehead. "If you aren't ready I'll wait." If only she knew, all this sexual need had built up inside me in the last few months since I'd been hanging around with Sian, I was so ready to let it all out. "No. No that's not it, I'm ready, I am so ready. But if you continue I think I might explode." We both giggled.

I reached out and grabbed the sides of her underwear I tugged a little, Sian lay down letting me have control, I kissed her bikini line and felt her stomach tense and her back arch. I tugged at her knickers again only to reveal her shaven vagina. It was nothing like I'd expected. Subconsciously, I licked my lips. I placed small kisses over her stomach. I kissed lower and lower when I'd kissed her clit I lead my tongue back up. I made sure I was moving really slowly. "Oh Sophie, please just take me now!" I moved my tongue around in a circular motion. "Yeah, yeah just there. Faster. F-f-faster. UGH YEASSSSS SOPHIE!" She screamed my name and I knew my job was done. I rolled over and laid by her side. Sian looked right at my eyes with a smug smile on her face, she rested her head on my shoulder and we both drifted off into a drunk slumber.

Sian's P.O.V

"Sophie!" I screamed, I was so shocked that she could make me feel like that. She'd only just stopped and I wanted her to do it again. I missed her touch already. I smiled at Sophie, I didn't really know what else to do. I lay my head on her shoulder I waited until she'd fallen asleep to take a look at the one person in this world that owned my heart. Soft snoring sounds came from my left, I took a look at my whole world lying next to me. Her hair covered her face and she still managed to look gorgeous. I got out of bed and stood up, which made me remember how drunk I was.

I pulled the duvet over Sophie's body, right up to her cin, to cover her half naked body. I crawled around the floor on my hands an knees's looking for some pyjama bottoms. I found a photo frame amongst the mess, it was of me and Sophie. I stroked over the image of us hugging. I felt my stomach drop. What happens if lose her now, I don't think I'd last a week without her. Whenever you start to love someone you lose their friendship, and you can't ever go back to that. My head flooded with thoughts of the awkward conversation tomorrow morning that inevitably waited for us

I opened my eye's, I was sweating so much that I was practically stuck to the bed sheets. My mouth was so dry I needed to get up and get a glass of water. I sat up in Sophie's bed and felt my head spin. I was still drunk. Sophie, I thought as the memories from last night came flooding back. She wasn't there. I looked over and she wasn't in bed any more. Maybe she couldn't face me this morning. I went to grab my phone and noticed a glass of water, some aspirin and a note.

**TAKE THESE FOR YOUR HEAD, I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE LIKE. WE'RE OUT OF BREAD SO I'VE GONE TO DEV'S TO GET SOME. DON'T MISS ME TOO MUCH.**

Pheww! She hadn't bailed me.

Sophie's P.O.V

I gulped down a glass of water, hoping it would refresh my mouth or even clear my head a little. I couldn't even remember how much I'd had to drink. Come to think of it, if I thought about it hard enough I'd probably remember but all I could think about was what had happened between me and Sian. I felt dirty and ashamed. I needed to have a shower and wash myself of last night. My thoughts were interrupted by my stomach rumbling. Food I thought! I'd eat then have a shower. Why is there no bread? Not like my mum to forget something like buying bread. I scribbled down a note to inform sleeping beauty of my absence. I gathered a glass of water and some painkillers for her, no doubt she'd have a killer hangover like me.

I dawdled back across the road, I really wasn't looking forward to this awkward conversation with Sian. What if this has ruined our friendship now? I do everything with Sian losing her would be the worst thing in the world. When I reached my front door it hit me that I'd left my key inside. I rattled my knuckles across the door. No response. Come on Sian, what are you doing? I continued knocking for what felt like forever. Then eventually she opened the bloody door. "Well thank you... What were you do-?" I looked up to see Sian dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around her. I couldn't help but stare at her legs, my eyes wandered up and up, then I noticed the edge of the towel was dangerously close to the top of her thighs. I bit my lip to try and hold myself together.

"I was having a shower, sorry." She said apologetically, her teeth chattering with the cold breeze coming in through the front door. I glanced up and looked at her face. "Shit, you're freezing, sorry come here." I said shutting the door behind me and pulling Sian into a hug as a feeble attempt to warm her up. I'd knocked her off guard and she dropped her towel. We both just starred at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Two updates today, I hope you like it. I had two main idea's for the next few chapters but no idea how to portray the events in between. I hope it's all right. Keep reviewing please it always brightens up my imagination.

Sian's P.O.V

I rinsed out the rest of the shampoo in my hair. I honestly felt as fresh as a daisy now that I'd had a shower. There was no major hangover in sight and I was sobered up now. Guess I got lucky for once, I normally have a stinking hangover the morning after a piss up. I heard someone knocking on the door. I turned the shower off and listened to see if the noise would come again. It did. Gosh someone was impatient, it'll only be Sophie I thought. I grabbed a towel to wrap around myself and headed downstairs. Just my luck, I'd picked up the smallest towel in the house, I mean it may as well have been a flannel. This meant I had to hold it at the back, it just about covered me up.

Eventually I reached the front door and opened it. Low and behold there was Sophie with a loaf of Hovis under her arm. She had forgotten her key "What were you do-" She began but she was distracted by something, she was starring at my legs. She seemed to be enjoying the view. I couldn't help but smile. "I was having a shower, sorry." Brrr it's cold. My teeth started chattering beyond control. Soph's head shot up and her eyes were met by my chattering teeth. "Shit, you're freezing sorry, come here." She pushed me back into the house and pulled me close to warm me up. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist and let go of the towel. Shit! I thought. We both sprung apart and jut starred at each other not knowing what to say. Now that were both sober there was defiantly a different atmosphere between us. I broke the stare by looking down at my own body. When I looked back up Sophie's eyes were looking everywhere but at me.

"Whoops" I said trying to laugh it off. Sophie still wouldn't look at me. I bent over to pick up the towel that I'd dropped only seconds before. When I looked back up I caught her glancing over at me. She blushed and still didn't speak I sighed and went to turn around when I felt her hand grab my wrist. I turned back to face her with a massive grin. "I don't want to talk about it yet. Maybe you should go home?" Her words tore right through me. I wasn't prepared for rejection "But Soph last night-" I was confused. "Sian I really don't want to talk about it." Fine I won't speak at all I thought to myself.

I skulked off upstairs to get dressed and pack my things. I was too upset, no, too hurt to talk anyway. I was right this has ruined our friendship. One stupid drunken night and I was best friendless. Once I managed to throw all of my stuff in my bag I was ready to leave. I grabbed the door handle, it felt like I had forgotten something , I turned my head back round. I searched the room with my eyes. I usually leave Sophie a note before I leave.

I wrote her a highly long winded note, read it back to myself. I couldn't leave that it made me sound pathetic. I shoved in my pocket and scribbled down a quick note saying my goodbyes. I raced down the stairs and saw Sophie sat on the sofa. I looked at her longing to speak to her. I fought the feeling to give in and left her house without another word.

Sophie's P.O.V

"Maybe you should go home." I saw the hurt in her eyes and instantly felt guilty. "But Soph last night-" She looked so confused, not as confused as I felt though. I couldn't go back on what I'd already said. "Sian I really don't want to talk about it." I snapped. She stormed upstairs. I slumped down on the sofa trying to justify my actions to myself. I couldn't sort my head out if she was going to be in my house with me. I've just discovered I'm gay I needed to consider my next moves very carefully. Obviously me and Sian had fun together last night but it was nothing serious, she probably doesn't even feel the same way. She was drunk last night and so was I. It was a mistake. I continued battling with my thoughts.

I didn't notice Sian come down stairs. It was only once I heard the door slam that I realised she'd gone. I ran upstairs got into my bed and cried I was so confused. I must have fallen asleep for a few minutes but my phone vibrated and woke me up. It was a text from Rosie.

_**Hi babes! Are you missing me? Thought so. Anyway I'm back home tonight my manager's found me a way cooler job. So I'll see you tonight. xxx**_

Great as if my day couldn't get any worse my dozy bloody sister was on her way home. I rolled over on my bed and heard the crumpling of paper. Sian's note! She always leaves me one.

**GOODBYE SOPH, I'M SORRY THAT I'VE MADE THIS AWKWARD. WE WERE JUST DRUNK WE CAN THROUGH THIS. I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK, WELL I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU MEET ME AT YOUR GRANDDADS YARD AT 3 PLEASE, I'M NOT GIVING YOU UP.**

I hugged the piece of paper. I wanted to see her, I just really didn't want to have to talk about it I was scared. But there was no way I was giving up mine and Sian's friendship this easy. We've been through a lot together, that's not going to change. I look at my alarm clock. Shit it was 3:03, I've been asleep ages. I sprinted out of the house and round the corner to my granddad's yard.


	6. Chapter 6

Let me know whether this worked or not, I was basing it on the scene in love actually where Mark tells Juliet that he loves her. I'm trying desperately to capture the naivety of the two girls. Review and let me know.

Sian's P.O.V

"Sian is that you?" My dad shouted from the kitchen. Oh God, 20 questions time. I made my way into the kitchen "Hi dad, I just came back to get some more DVD's." I had to lie to him, otherwise he'd give me the third degree about arguing with my friends. He took the lie pretty well. "Alright." And that was as far as conversations ever got with my dad. "I'm going back at three, I need some sleep first." A subtle grunt left his mouth, at least he made the effort to let me know he'd acknowledge me. I went upstairs and planned everything I was going to do, but I couldn't speak it was too awkward. I went through everything I'd planned about five times and finally I felt ready. Jeez I thought 2:30 already? Sophie was going to be at the builders yard in half an hour. I grabbed everything I needed and made my way to the builders yard.

Sophie's P.O.V

I took a deep breath in and walked up the stairs. "Sian?" No reply, I got to the top and she wasn't there. Oh God I was too late, she'd gone. She's going to think I've given up on her. My phone vibrated in my pocket bringing me back into reality. It was from Sian, I swallowed hard.

**_Sorry to mess you around, I'm back at your's I'm not leaving until you've seen this. x_**

The only thing I took on from the text was the lack of kisses. Normally she'd put about five, but now only one. That hurt me. Why was she playing games with me? More importantly how did she get in my house? I headed home, thoughts and nerves made it really hard for me to focus. I reached my house, there was a note on the door.

Follow the arrows Soph.

I went in to find that paper arrows now dawned the walls of my living room. I followed them to the kitchen, I was quite excited to see what she was doing. There was a note on the cupboard.

**Look in here, you'll need it.**

I opened the cupboard, a box of tissues. And the next note, that told me she was waiting in my room. Well Sian always had a thing about grand gestures. I headed upstairs not knowing what to expect. I opened my door, I was not ready for the sight I was met with. I blinked a few times to make sure I was really seeing this. Sian was stood by my bed in her underwear holding bits of card in her hand. I shook my head. "Sian you can't do this." The first card was turned over.

**Shut up and sit down Soph.**

I stopped dead in my tracks, I sat on my bed and got comfortable. It was quite awkward but I guess I'm not expected to speak so I sat back and let Sian do whatever she wanted to do. She flipped over the next card...

**I'm going to be completely honest with you...**

I think this might end in tears, explains the tissues though.

**I know you don't want to hear it so I won't speak...**

Next card.

**Me and you are best friends because of the following;...**

The next three cards had pictures on them, the first one was a bus. I guess this is because this is how we first met, on the bus to school. The second picture was of us hugging. We both always agreed that no one else could ever hug as good as we could. The next picture was of a love heart. I panicked I didn't want love to come into this, I'm fifteen I wasn't in love. The next card got flipped over.

**We love each other. As friends.**

Pheww. I couldn't see where Sian was going with this. Needless to say I let her carry on anyway.

**Last night was, honestly, amazing.**

I was dreading this, last night yeah it was fun. But it was also very weird, friends don't do that kind of thing and me and Sian both knew that.

**I have feelings for you, like that. But I don't think about this;...**

There was another three pictures, Katy Perry wearing next to nothing, Ke$ha wearing again next to nothing and then the final picture was just several topless women.

**This is what I think about Sophie...**

There was a massive picture of me and Sian just smiling, we were so happy that day, we'd just been into town shopping and spent the rest of the night together. That's what I think about when I think about me and Sian; me and her spending endless time in each others company. Never losing the ridiculous grins on our faces. I could feel the tears coming. The next card was another picture it was of me and her the day I found out about my mum's cancer. Sian looked beautiful and my eyes were all red and puffy from crying. I felt my heard grow about five times, like on The Grinch. I didn't realise I crying until the tears fell onto my bed.

**I love you, in more ways then one.**

I wiped my eyes so that I could see more clearly.

**Before I go, I want to see something...**

**Do I still look as good sober?**

She put the cards down and stood there in her underwear. Wow! She was being so brave. I wanted to answer her, but I didn't want to be the one to break the silence. I stood up and walked over to Sian. I was going to have to be brave here, we both deserved it. I stood on my tip toes and whispered in Sian's ear. "I love you, you're my best friend. But you're not my girlfriend..." The rest of my sentence wouldn't come out of my mouth. I picked up one of Sian's cards and wrote something on the back of it. I showed her and her smile lit up my whole bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry that this has taken a while to upload, I've been busy. Hope you like it.

Chapter 7

Sian's P.O.V

I stood holding the last two cards in my hands, I was so nervous I couldn't tell how she'd taken it. I couldn't tell whether the last two cards would be appropriate. Well I'd already humiliated myself, may as well continue. I flipped over the next card...

**Before I leave I want to see something...**

**Do I look as good sober?**

I placed the cards down beside me. I stood in front of Sophie in my underwear like I'd done so many times before in P.E, when we went swimming and just generally when we got changed in front of each other. This was the one bit I hadn't planned very well; how long did I stand here for; do I wait for a response; what did I want from her? I waited awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact with her. She stood up, she started making her way over to me. She was stood so close, it was like my whole body had just switched on, I'd never felt so alive. "I love you, you're my best friend, but you're not my girlfriend..." She stopped the sentence dead. She looked at me defeated and apologetic. She grabbed one of my cards and wrote something down. She turned the card around...

**Because you never asked.**

I smiled, no I beamed up at her. I guess the resolved a few problems and made one thing very clear. We both wanted more than just a friendship. She closed the minimal gab between us throwing her arms around my waist. Her head rested on my chest, I tried to breathe slowly so that she wouldn't notice any change since she touched me. The hug remained for a while until eventually Sophie loosened her arms and got into her bed. "I'm suddenly very tired." She stated whilst lifting the duvet up indicating for me to get in. I glided over and got into bed a lay beside her, content.

We just laid there for a while in the comfort of each others arms. Sophie rolled over so her back was firmly against mine. "Soph?" I rolled over too and snaked my arms round her waist and held her against my own body. She didn't answer she just grabbed my hand and held it tight. She pulled my hand up to her head and kissed it slowly. I grabbed her waist and pulled her round to face me. She looked startled. "Don't worry I'm not going to talk to you." I whispered. Moving my head closer to Sophie's, she bit her lip slightly.

Sophie's P.O.V

She rolled me over so that I could face her. I was so nervous, conversing while Sian's half naked body laid next to me was definitely one of my strong points. I think she probably sensed this because she said "Don't worry I'm not going to talk to you." She shuffled her head closer to mine, I bit my lip in anticipation. I promised myself I wouldn't give in to temptation but my body was saying otherwise. I licked my lips slightly and closed the gap between us, I felt the rest of Sian's body move closer to me. She rested her hand on the top of my arm and gave it a little squeeze. Our foreheads remained against each others and we fell asleep facing each other.

"Sophie! Where are you? I'm like totally shattered, that train ride was awful." My eyes sprung open at the sound of my sisters voice. I could hear her coming up the stairs, shit she was going to see me in bed with Sian. I shook Sian, "Sian hide, Rosie's coming. She'll get the wrong end of the stick." We both jumped out of bed and stood facing each other and opposite ends of my bed wondering what on earth to do. "Soph are you in here?" Rosie asked from behind my bedroom door. I saw the door handle turn it felt like slow motion.

"Oh hi Sian babes, I forgot you were staying. Jeeeez you look cold in that, get some clothes on you silly girl. Hey Soph, can I borrow that super cool black top you bought the other week, I've got a date tonight and I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard." She walked straight through my room and sat on the bed in between me and Sian. She obviously couldn't sense the tension, me and Sian shot nervous looks at each other. "Sophie! Are you ignoring me." I glanced over at her. "Sorry, yeah you can borrow it it's in the wardrobe."

Sian's P.O.V

Rosie walked over to Sophie's wardrobe completely unaware of what she'd nearly walked in on. She walked out of Sophie's room without doing anything. Me and Sophie exhaled loudly. I walked over to her and grabbed both her hands in mine, I mouthed "I'm so sorry." In her direction still not wanting to break the beautiful silence that we had been sharing. I leaned in to kiss her, she rejected the kiss. "No Sian. Wait until she's gone." She whispered into my ear. I flinched at the sound of her voice, she obviously felt bad now. She kissed the side of my neck, letting her tongue glide up to just below my earlobe. She gently nibbled on my ear, I could feel the warmth coming off her body due to the nerves I thought. I moved my hand to her hips and held her close to me.

"Yeah so Sophie, like I said my manager-" Rosie started as she walked in to Sophie's room. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She screamed the words in our faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while that I've updated, but I've had a lot of work on. I'm getting back into the swing of things again and updates will be coming in thick and fast. Reviews would be helpful, leave hints as to where you want this to go (e.g good or bad.) I'd like to write some dark stuff but if you want fluff, I can do that.**

Sian's P.O.V

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Rosie screamed. I let go of Sophie's hips and stepped back my eyes not leaving Rosie's now murderous stare. "Rosie, it's not what it looks like. Please just don't tell mum." I heard Sophie whimper from beside me. Rosie and Sophie had never really gotten on very well, when they had fights they were big fights. "Sophie, I think me telling mum is the least of your worries. You do realise you were kissing a girl there? Since when were you gay?" I had never felt so awkward I mean, me and Sophie had never talked about it never mind Rosie and Soph. "I think I'll just go home." I said turning to put on my clothes. "No way! You're not leaving but please do put some clothes on." Rosie spat at me.

Sophie's P.O.V

My heart felt like it could pound out of my chest Rosie was never going to understand. Sian started talking I was too dazed to take in anything she'd just said. Rosie replied to Sian with such venom in her voice I could feel the anger boiling inside me. How dare she speak to her like that? I decided to take a leap of faith.

"Right Rosie listen I will explain but don't interrupt me and I'm only saying this once." She nodded and sat down on my desk chair. I went on to explain the story to Rosie sparing some details she really didn't need to know. Rosie nodding along and her eyes began to soften as she realised me and Sian hadn't done anything wrong. "How long have you known?" She asked me once I finished my story. "Known what?" My mind was lost. "Known you were in love with Sian?"

My brain went into panic mode, love? No one had said anything about love. I don't think I love her. I mean love takes time. I love her, like my best friend, it'll take time to change won't it? I know I like her like that but, in my head love is a very big word I don't feel like I have the power to love someone yet. Rosie noticed my lack of not answering and spoke again for me. "Well Soph at least you tried to hide it. Sian here can't keep her eyes in her head most the time. When did I notice?" Rosie pondered to herself. I looked over at Sian, she looked incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable. I just smiled at her. I quite like the idea if I'm honest. "July, it was in July when dad drove us into town. Oh Sian you could barely bring yourself to tear your eyes away from her." My smile got bigger and Sian's began to appear. Rosie stood up and went for the door,"Don't worry I won't say anything to mum and dad but you can't hide it forever." She said slamming the door behind her.

"Well that was a relief." Sian said with a sigh. I sensed that she still wasn't completely happy. "Do you wanna talk now?" I said whilst walking up to her. I grabbed her hand pulling her back over to my bed. "I don't wanna talk just yet, now where were we?" Sian replied after a pause, her fingers traced over my jaw. I quivered at her touch.

Sian's P.O.V

"Do you wanna talk now?" She said making her way over to me, at least I knew how she felt now that Rosie'd gotten involved. Sophie grabbed hold of my hand, she gently pulled me over to her bed. "I don't wanna talk just yet." I was far too captivated by her eyes. She kissed me and I fell back pulling her with me. We laid on Sophie's bed for hours just kissing and teasing out hands over each others bodies. She rubbed over the top of my jeans I felt so alive. I wanted more but I really didn't want to push my luck.

"My phone... Sian... Can you... Pass it... Here." Sophie said in-between kisses. Her smile was gorgeous. Why did her phone have to interrupt us at such a bad time? I passed her, her phone stroking her fingers as she accepted it out of my grip. "It's just my dad." Sophie said still smiling. Her smile faded. She shot up out of bed and ran around like a mad man looking for a coat. "Sian... Hospital... Now! Ring Rosie!" She screamed at me. Her hands trembling as they ran through her hair. "Don't just stand there and look at me, ring Rosie and tell her to meet us at the hospital now!"

I was starting to panic, who was in the hospital, why did we need to go? I picked up my phone and found Rosie's number, I slammed down on the dial button. While I was waiting for some kind of response I took to looking for a coat too. I didn't know what was going on but it was sure to be bad. "Welcome to the T-Mobile voicemail service for 0789-" No answer, Rosie what are you playing at! "There's no answer Soph. What's going on?" She opened her mouth and was about to scream at me. "Okay, okay. Where will she be, The Rovers? Lets go get her you can tell me when we've got her." We both raced through the rain to get to the local pub.

Sophie's P.O.V

My heart was pounding I'd never been so scared in all my life. Where on earth was Rosie she'd better be in the pub. I was running so fast I couldn't feel my legs any more, still Sian was sprinting far, far, far ahead of me. She slammed through the doors first, I followed soon enough. "Sean, have you seen Rosie, it's important?" Sian panted out to the man behind the bar. "Oooh well it must important with a face like that, you look like a steamy beetroot." He giggled at his own joke. I shot him a dangerous look. "Yeah, she disappeared into the bathroom with Jason Grimshaw earlier. I wouldn't go in there if I were you.

I pulled Sian along with me to the ladies toilets. I pushed open the door and shouted. "Rosie, whatever you're doing stop this is an emergency!" No response. I kicked one of the toilet cubical doors and saw a sight I rather wished I hadn't. "Sophie, what are you doing here?" Rosie slurred whilst climbing off of Jason's lap. "You really shouldn't just barge in on people like this. You should know." She said smirking. I was so angry if only she knew what was going on. "Rosie, we need to get to the hospital now. Mum's had a brain haemorrhage, she might not survive." My voice broke on the last few words. I fell to my knee's and sobbed at my slut of a sisters feet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Surprise ending there, aha. As always let me know what you think, reviews would be lovely. I'll try and update again in the morning.**

Sian's P.O.V

"Rosie we need to get to the hospital now, mum's had a brain haemorrhage, she might survive." Sophie cried at her sister allowing, for the first time, her emotions to shine through. She fell to her knee's and cried at her drunken sisters feet. Rosie knelt down and held her in her arms, rocking her back and forth. Me and Jason stood there awkwardly, at least he'd put his pants back on now though. "I'll drive you over to the hospital if you like?" The two Webster girls were too busy sobbing to answer him. "Thanks Jason. That'd be helpful." He nodded at me and left to get his car.

I looked down and saw the most heart breaking site you'd ever seen. I wanted to hug them both but they needed each other now, not me. A few minutes later Jason came back in, "I've got the car parked out front. If you wanna go." He was more nervous then I was. Sophie and Rosie stood up with mascara down there cheeks and their faces sticky from tears. Me and Jason put our arm around a Webster each. I practically carried Sophie to the car. She was too weak to walk. "We've got to get there now." I heard Sophie mutter to herself over and over. I held her hand to comfort her, words would just make her worse.

We pulled up outside of the hospital. We all got out of Jason's car he wound the window down "Rosie, do you want me to stay?" Bless him, he may be thick as anything but he cared. "No thanks Jason, I've got Sian for now, she's a good kid she'll look after me. I'll text you when I know what's going on." My heart swelled hearing Rosie speak highly of me, I'd always got the impression that she didn't much like me.

I turned on my heel to find Sophie had already vanished through the hospital doors in search of her mother and father. I couldn't bring myself to run after, I felt so useless. Sophie didn't need me here I wasn't going to be a lot of help to her today, I mean I was upset as well. Sally had been like a mother to me while I've been living with my dad. Rosie took my hand and started to run after her. Time was going by really fast everything's just blurry from the moment I got to the reception to when we found Sophie's dad.

Sophie's P.O.V

I opened Jason's car door, I'd barely got onto the pavement when I started sprinting to where my mother might be. "Webster." I shouted at the nurse before she even acknowledged me. She took her glasses off and folded them on her blouse. "Come on darling I'll escort you to her ward. Help you find your dad. He told me to find you. Are you Sophie?" I nodded and walked with the small woman. Rosie and Sian were behind me I could here Rosie's heels and I could smell that Sian was near. We walked all around the hospital to find my dad. When I eventually saw him I couldn't keep composure again. "DAD!" I screamed. I ran and slammed into him wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

All five of us were shown to the family room and the woman from reception stayed with us a moment. "Would any of you like a cuppa'?" On TV families always drink tea when tragedy hit, I felt as though I had to. I nodded. "Please." Rosie whispered looking over at our dad. "Coffee please." I saw my dads eyes for the first time, he looked like he'd been tortured. "I'll come with you to help." Sian said following the receptionist. "Sian, wait. Don't leave me... Please." Going through this without Sian was not a possibility at this moment in time. "I'm not leaving Soph. I'm making some tea I'll be back before you know it." I suppose she was right, she smiled and closed the door behind her.

"What happened dad!" Rosie asked with loads of pain in her voice. My dad looked up at us both. "Girls, you need to both prepare yourselves for the worst." He looked up at us, almost looking guilty. "We've already done that, now just tell us what happened to mum." Rosie spat at my dad. I was too scared to speak, I just wanted some answers. Why was my mum in this state? When would I be able to see her? Why was my dad looking guilty? Something wasn't right. "The doctors think that your mum has had a subarachnoid haemorrhage. Your mum had something called berry aneurysms in her brain. The doctor said they're like tiny balloons where the wall of the artery has thinned and weakened and it just burst." His head fell in his hands. Something didn't sit right with me.

Sian's P.O.V

I walked back into the family room carrying four mugs of tea and coffee. The machine had broken so the receptionist had let us use the staff supplies. She said she knew Kevin and that's why she was being nice to us. She was a bit to friendly for my liking. Sophie was asleep across the sofa, Rosie was sleeping on the chair and Kevin sat with his head in his hands. I laid down all the mugs on the table, this startled Kevin and he sat up. "Oh Sian, it's you, you had me worried there." I smiled at him, he'd always scared me a little bit so I didn't dare speak in front of him. "Will you do me a favour please Sian?" I nodded. "Will you not scream please?" Not scream I thought, what was he on about. He pulled a gun from he's coat pocket and held it directly at my head.


	10. Chapter 10

**This was hard to write, I hope it was alright guys.**

Sian's P.O.V

I shook my head. No! This wasn't Kevin he was nice and caring. Not the type of person to own a gun. What was he doing. "Sian, you're going to turn around and walk out of this hospital. I'm going to follow you. Any funny business and I'll kill you." Kevin's words made my head hurt. This was impossible. I couldn't win. I just did as I was told and walked out of the family room followed closely by Sophie's dad.

Sophie's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything. I had so much sleep in my eye's it was affecting my sight. I blinked a few times and I saw four mugs on the table in front of me. Where was everyone? I sat up and saw Rosie sprawled across the chair opposite me, her mouth agape. The tea and coffee was stone cold. "Ughh!" I said under my breath and I'd drank a mouthful. Then I realised that Sian and dad weren't there. Maybe we were allowed to see mum now. I ran for the door hurtling round corners to find the receptionist that took me to the family room earlier.

"Erm Miss, am I allowed to see my mum now?" I started intently into the woman's blue eyes, she was quite plain. But her eyes. They were such deep pools of blue they were beautiful. "Please, call me Molly. And I'm sorry your mum's gone into surgery. I came to tell you but you were asleep and I couldn't find Kevin." She said with a fake smiled plastered to her face. Something didn't feel right. "Take me to her now!" I said harshly. Molly looked around as if looking for an excuse. "Now." I needed to see my mum now, I wasn't waiting any longer. "Follow me."

I did as I was told and took long strides to keep up with her. We got to a set of double doors, "You're not allowed to go further than this. But if you wait here you can see your mum as soon as she comes back." I looked through the doors and saw my mum lying there looking completely lifeless. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and consciousness slipped away from me.

Sian's P.O.V

My hands were tied behind my back and I was in the boot of the car. I inhaled it smelt like Sophie's house. Then I remembered everything that had happened previously. I gulped loudly, causing my head to bang into something hard behind me. Why was Kevin doing this? To me! A few tears slid out of my eyes. The car came to a halt sending me flying. It was only then I realised we'd been moving. The boot opened to reveal Sophie's dad stood above me with guilty eyes. It might have been guilty, at the same time it could have been pure murderous.  
His hands grabbed me under my legs and my neck and he carried me into what looked like a garage, cradling me like a baby. Ironic really.

He put me down the second we'd got inside. "Now Sian. If there is anything you're hiding from me. You need to tell me know." The words coming out of his mouth tangled their way around my throat, I couldn't breathe never mind talk. The garage door slammed down loudly making me jump. "I'm not joking. Sian, if you saw-. I mean if you know anything you need to tell me know." Panic started to soar through my veins as I saw him pick up a spanner. "Please Mr Webster, I don't understand." My eyes widened as the spanner came closer to my head. An ear piercing scream came out of my mouth.

I felt the blood trickle down my neck. It was warm, I was still alive. "Ok, I think I know what you're talking about." I whispered. He pulled up a chair and sat me on it. Tying my to the chair. He nodded at me. "I saw you with that receptionist. The other week. Coming out of that hotel." Kevin pulled out his gun and danced his fingers over it. "And then what did you do Sian?" My bottom lip started to shake I was going to cry. "I...I asked Sally if she was... If she was going to the s-s-same hotel again, yesterday morning." He stopped fiddling with the gun and held it tight in his hand. "And do you know what you did? YOU RUINED MY FUCKING MARRIAGE YOU STUPID GIRL." He screamed getting really close to my face I could feel the sweat on his forehead against mine. "And now I'm going to have to ruin you."

Sophie's P.O.V

"It's been three hours since mum got taken in there, Rosie what if something's gone wrong?" I was in a right state, where was Sian to calm me down? More importantly where was my father? His wife, the mother of his children could have been dying. I felt like my heart was going to stop the rate it was going. "Sophie will you calm down? You'll pass out again." Rosie said grabbing hold of my hand in an attempt to calm me down.

We sat in silence waiting for my mother to finally come out of surgery, I was exhausted I just wanted this day to be over. All of a sudden I heard the doors open a tall dark surgeon walked over to me. "Are you two the Webster girls?" I jumped out of my seat. "Yes, yes that's us." He scratched the top of his head. "Would you like to follow me please I'm afraid I have some bad news. Where is you're dad?" Rosie wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "It's okay." She whispered in my ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie's P.O.V

Me and Rosie walked side by side gripping each others hands for safety. We followed the surgeon back to the family room. "Would you like to sit down?" He said gesturing to the sofa that I'd fallen asleep on only hours earlier. "What's going on? We just want to see our mum." Rosie said sounding strong in her voice. "You're mum is okay. You'll be able to see her once the anaesthetic wears off. The bad news is, the cause of your mum's brain haemorrhage has become clear." The doctor said; I was focusing on every word. "It seems as though your mum has suffered some kind of blow to the head." Me and Rosie looked cautiously at each other. "Are you saying our mum's been attacked?" I asked squeezing Rosie's hand tighter. "Well the police are going to come and question her, and your dad. So hopefully we can find out. I'll get someone to and get you once your mum has woken up." He smiled and left the room.

"Where is he Rosie?" Why would my dad leave, maybe Rosie could shed some light. Just as Rosie was about to answer me, he bounded through the door. "Dad! Where've you been?" Rosie and I shouted simultaneously. He captured us both in his arms. "Come 'ere, I was sorting out work at the garage. I'm sorry." He seemed genuine, but I was still fuming. Before I could take it up with him we were rudely interrupted by a policeman. "Excuse me sir, are you Kevin Webster? We need to take a statement from you. If you'd like to come with us." The tall policeman said gesturing to his colleague who was stood a few metres away. Dad consented and followed them leaving me and Rosie to, again, suffer the agonising wait for our mother to regain consciousness.

Dad had made it half way down the corridor when he started sprinting away. He was running away from the police, why?He was out of the hospital in a flash. The two policemen bounded along after him, knocking over that receptionist. Molly. Rosie headed over to her. "You know something don't you!" She shouted when she was close enough to grab a hold of her. "Don't try and lie to me, I can see right through you now." I had caught up to my sister, I had no idea what she was doing but she needed my support. That's when I noticed the blood. Molly had been pregnant. She saw me looking, finally she noticed. "NOOOOOO!" She cried.

Sian's P.O.V

My eye's flung open, and my back left the comfort of my bed as I woke up screaming. I could still see down the barrel of that gun. I could still hear his wicked laugh as I screamed out. It'd been three weeks since Kevin had tried to kill me and I'd been avoiding Coronation Street like the plague. My councilor said it might be best to avoid places that reminded me of him, just until my panic attacks had stopped. I had no idea what to do about Sophie, she tried to text me but I've turned my phone off. It was only six 'o' clock in the morning, was it too early to get dressed for school? It's my first day back I have to face all the questions from the school, I have to face the schools pity and most of all I have to face her, Sophie.

I got in the shower and washed my hair, I guess looking presentable would be a good start to the day. My dad came to wake me up at seven thirty I was already dressed and ready to go. We sat through breakfast in silence, my dad and I hadn't really got on well since the incident. "Would you like me to drive to school Sian?" He asked not looking up from his newspaper. I just wanted to get back to normality. "Erm, well I was going to get the bus, if you'd give me the money." He nodded, I wonder if he would have actually given me a lift if I'd asked. "Yeah the money's on the sideboard."

I grabbed the money, without saying goodbye to my dad I left the house closing the door behind me. I rested my head on the door behind me. I was going to see Sophie and my heart was practising gymnastics. My legs were walking too fast for my liking but I couldn't stop them. Then I saw her, I stopped breathing for a minute. My eyes were held by hers neither of us glancing away. I could feel my knee's buckling. I sat down next to her at the bus stop, I didn't say a word, I had nothing to say. She placed her hand delicately over mine to let me know she was there. I was silent for the rest of the day. I wanted to speak, and be normal, but my mouth had different idea's. I couldn't even eat. That's the one thing I didn't want. I didn't want to be the traumatised freak.

Sophie's P.O.V

"Sophie, get up for school now! This is the last time I'm shouting you." Rosie's voice was stern. She entered my room obviously knowing I had no intention of moving. "Soph, babes, you need to get off to school. Mum's coming home tonight and you know she'll be checking up on you." I lifted my tear stained face to look at her. She envloped me into a hug. "Sophie, give her time she'll come round eventually. Don't think she's ignoring you, she'll be pushing everyone away until dad gets caught. She's scared." I gulped, I couldn't believe what dad had done and he still hadn't been caught. What were the police doing with their time.

I left for school, maybe Sian would be back today I just needed to see her face. I'd been walking round to the bus stop nearest her house for the past three weeks hoping I'd at least see her. The bench felt cold as I sat on it, or was it just the fear inside me? Footsteps came round the corner, my heart skipped a beat. She was stood there, in her uniform, as if it was a normal day. Her eye's looked so vaccant, like she wasn't really there. I didn't let her break the gaze I needed to drink in all of her, I'd missed her so much. Without speaking she sat down next to me, I held her hand in mine.

Fifth lesson of the day, English with Sian. This was the first time I'd seen her since the bus journey. We sat next together still not breaking the silence that we'd shared since I saw her three weeks ago in the hospital. We got on with the work leaving each other to just work, I planned on talking to her tonight after school. Class had been dismissed, I stood up, a bit too fast and knocked Sian's bag off the table. A leaflet fell out.

**How to deal with self-harm?**

My stomach dropped at the thought of Sian self harming. I grabbed her arm rolled up the sleeve of her jumper, I saw several deep cuts running from her wrist right up her arm. "Sorry." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, the intention of this chapter or the last isn't to say that self harm is a good thing, and I hope this doesn't affect anybody. I don't intend on offending anyone either, I hope that I captured this right. Let me know if it works or not. :)**

Sian's P.O.V

Sophie gasped when she absorbed the title of the self-harm leaflet that had hit the floor. We had a pact about self-harming, if she ever did it I would too. We never agreed that if I did it, she would do it. Because it was never ever in my intentions to do that. I used to think it was pathetic, now I see it as more of an outlet. Whenever I thought about Kevin or Sophie or any of the Websters I got so worked up, I couldn't cry anymore, I needed to do something though. Cutting my wrists makes me feel a rush that I could control. I just hoped Sophie could see that.

She grabbed the sleeve of my jumper and rolled it up. She revealed my arm very quickly, it did look pretty bad. She looked at me angrily, "Sorry." That was all I managed to whisper before she walked off. I didn't understand why she was angry she hasn't been through what I've been through. She doesn't even know, no one does. Except Kevin. I jumped at the thought of his name. I rolled my sleeve down and headed for the bus. Sophie wasn't waiting at the stop, oh dear. I'll text her when I get home, she needs to understand this first. The bus rolled through Coronation Street, I saw Sally getting out of a taxi with Rosie, she must be home tonight. My shaky hand found the stop button in front of my seat and I got off a few stops early.

I stood outside of the Webster's house, I wanted to knock, but I hadn't a clue. I still felt guilty, beyond compare. Come on Sian, my brain screamed, all you need to do is ask if Sophie's in? Secretly though, I knew she wouldn't be. My raised fist dropped down to my side, don't knock just go home stupid. A part of me wanted to speak to sally but I didn't have the guts, I turned and walked toward my house. I sighed, looks like I should give up.

Sophie's P.O.V

Anger filled my lungs to the point where I needed to scream. I raced out of school, running straight passed the bus stop. I ran and ran not wanting to turn around for fear that anyone could be following me. Finally my legs collapsed, I fell to the ground and let out my impatient scream. I pulled back my sleeves and looked at my scarred arms. When me and Sian first started hanging out the first promise I ever made was to not cut again. I couldn't break that promise. Cutting meant I could escape everything else that was going on in my life. When I was with Sian I could escape without it, now I'm not so sure, she can barely look at me. Tears started to well up in my eyes, me and Sian wont ever be the same.

I stayed in the field that was about a mile away from my house for ages after school listening to Nothing Compares To You - Sinead O'Connor on repeat.

**_It's been seven hours and fifteen days, since you took your love away._**

I remembered the last words she said to me, "Why did I ever trust you?" I was so hurt.

**_I go out every night and sleep all day, since you took your love away._**

I needed to escape this pain, how could I ever get over this?

**_Since you've been gone I can do what ever I want, I can see whomever I choose._**

My mind was made I knew what I was going to do.

**_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant,_**

I turned my phone off, I didn't want to be interrupted.

**_But nothing, I said nothing can take away these blues._**

The picture of me and Sian faded as my fingered slowly pressed the off button.

**_Cause nothing compares, nothing compares to you._**

I fiddled in my school bag for a while.

**_It's been so lonely without you here, like a bird without a song._**

Once I found what I was looking for I felt a rush for what I was about to do.

_**Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling.**_

My hands shook as I unzipped my pencil case.

**_Tell me baby, where did I go wrong?_**

Again I found what I needed I turned it over in my hand a few times.

**_I could put my arm around every boy I see, but it only reminds me of you._**

It was so small, yet it could cause so much destruction.

**_I went to the doctor's, and guess what he told me? Guess what he told me?_**

I used a hair grip to dismantle the pencil sharpener.

**_He said girl you better try to have fun no matter what you do._**

I held the blade to my wrist.

**_But he's a fool, because nothing compares._**

And with it I carved...

**_Nothing compares to you._**

Nothing compares to Sian.


	13. Chapter 13

**Italics for flashbacks right? That's what I'm going for anyway. Get reviewing this ASAP! I know there's not enough Sophie in this chapter but you'll see why and I'll give her some loving in the next one.**

Sian's P.O.V

I got half way down the road when I realised I needed to be brave. My feet shuffled my body round and I ran towards Sophie's house I owed it to Sally to at least speak to her. My legs carried me to the front door and I was beginning to doubt myself again. I clenched my fish and raised my arm to knock on the door. Before my fist could make contact with the door I was met by Rosie confused face. She'd opened the door before I knocked. "Sian, what are you doing here, have you spoken to Sophie yet? Oh my God come in my mum's home, she wanted to see you. Shit I'm rambling aren't I? Come in." Rosie didn't expect to see me, that was evident by her needless rambling. "Rosie who is it? I told you I didn't want to see anyone today." Sally's voice sounded weak, my heart broke a little bit knowing I was the cause of this.

"Hey Sally. If you want me to go I will." I said standing in the middle of the front room, facing her but I couldn't make eye contact.

My voice was hoarse it was the first time I'd spoken since I left my house this morning. Sally stood up and grabbed the tops of my arms, looking straight into my eyes. "Sian, you are always welcome here, and I am so sorry you had to go through all that." Her voice was full of calm. "I don't understand why you're sorry I mean it was all my fault. Kevin said-" I began my apology that I'd been planning for weeks. "Don't even mention that man's name. Did you know he got that Molly girl pregnant?" He got her pregnant! There was so much I didn't know, and so much I needed to share. I shook my head. I'd had no idea that his affair was that serious. Then suddenly my head flashed back to when I was last in this house...

_"And now I'm going to have to ruin you." Kevin Webster was going to kill me, that's all I knew. "You told Sally about my affair, you've taken everything away from me. I'm going to do the same to you." He walked around me while he spoke. My phone kept buzzing in my pocket, someone was trying to ring me. Silence fell and he heard my phone. Kevin flew forward thrusting his hand into my pocket. "Who's this then, your dad? Oh wait it's Sophie. Ring her back, tell her you can't be around her when she's upset so you got a taxi home. Any funny business and you know what'll happen." He waved his gun at me. My phone felt cold as he held it to my ear._

_"Hello Sian I've been ringing you for hours? Where are you?" Sophie's voice made my heart twist in more ways than I knew it could. "Hi Soph, sorry I got a taxi home." Kevin pushed the gun further into the back of my head. "I just couldn't be around you when you're like that." I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes I didn't want to break the promise I made. I told her I'd never leave her, and here I an leaving her. "But Sian, you said... It doesn't even matter, when you stop being selfish you should come back to the hospital, my mum's awake. I love you." The tears managed to escape my eyes despite my attempts to stop them. "I love you too Soph." I whimpered. Kevin threw my phone away. The light from my phone lit up the room. I realised where I was, Sophie's garage I was back in her house._

_"Rosie was right then.". He said more to himself then to me. His foot collide with the chair I was sat on, I hit the floor causing me to remember the pain in my head. "You're in love with Sophie aren't you! I thought Rosie was just winding me up. You are a dirty little lesbian Sian! No one will ever love you, not even Sophie." I closed my eyes to prepare myself. I was ready to die now. Nothing happened so I opened my eyes again to find myself staring down the barrel of a gun. Kevin's laughter shook me to the core. I grew some courage and spat in his face. "FUCK YOU KEVIN! You better go see Sally, she's awake now." Then it hit me, Kevin had tried to kill Sally._

Rosie cleared her throat and bought me back into reality. "Sorry, it's just weird being here, you know after what happened." I said sheepishly, Sally and Rosie both nodded. Of course they still didn't know what had actually happened they just knew what the police had said. My eyes wandered around the room, until they fell upon the clock, it was nearly 4.30 where was Sophie? I started to panic, I had to find her before she does something stupid. Someone's phone started ringing, I had a bad feeling about this. I snatched up the phone without thinking. "Hello?" Nothing could have prepared me for what was on the other end.

Sophie's P.O.V

There was a lot of blood, I felt very light headed. I best head home now anyway it was getting dark. I pulled down the sleeve of my jumper and my wrist stuck to it almost instantly. Once the straps of my bag were safely over my shoulder I tried to stand up, I took three steps and realised just how light headed I was. My knee's felt weak and collapsed underneath me I crashed to the ground and for the first time I felt the seriousness of the situation. "HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULANCE!" But nobody would help, there was no one there. After finding my phone and falling unconscious a few times I rang Rosie. "Rosie answer the phone." I croaked out to the dialling tone. What was it with Rosie and ignoring her phone in dire emergencies?

"Hello?" Someone near enough shouted from the other end. "Help me, Rosie I've gone too far this time. Just come and get me... I love you." I used up the last of my energy to speak out my plea for help, then I slipped under again.


	14. Chapter 14

**You're not going to like where this is going but don't worry I'll throw in a few surprises which will hopefully make it a better read, unfortunately we're nearly at the end now. But I will get started on a new fic ASAP. Reviews would be muchly appreciated. :) **

Sophie's P.O.V

I stood on the top of the bridge, my feet dangerously close to the edge. My brain was trying to think but I wasn't capable of thought. My right foot slid forward and my whole body nearly fell forward, I quickly stumbled backwards trying to regain my balance. That's when I heard her. "Soph no! You've got one chance at life. One chance! Don't throw it away." She screamed. She was hear. I turned around, there she was being held back by police officers. When did everyone get there? I could see that she was still screaming but I couldn't hear anything else. One chance rolled around in my head. "Sian." I whispered. She was right. I needed to run towards her, every time I tried I slipped further back. There was no more ground left and I was falling. The silence was suffocating me. I hit the water and I was completely submerged in water. I woke up gasping for air. It was a dream. Where was I? I blinked a few times. "She's awake. Nurse, nurse she's awake!" Soon enough my memories came flooding back.

"Miss Webster you've lost a lot of blood so you'll be feeling very weak right now. I want you to get as much rest as you can until I send down Dr. Renard. She specialises in youth self mutilation so it would be good for you to talk to her." The doctor who's name escapes me said to me in an incredibly patronising way. I nodded. He turned around pulling the curtain away as he went. Before he could pull it across to shut it Rosie bounded in. "Rosie! You came to help me." I said with such delight. A frown appeared across her face- which I noticed had a lack of make-up. She shook her head slowly. "No Soph, I couldn't find you. I didn't know where to look. I searched for hours." Tears glistened in her hours. I didn't understand how did I get here? "Soph, you need to stop doing this to yourself. It's not right. And Sian, she's distraught." She took my hand and stroked my knuckles. "I love you Rosie." I couldn't say anything more.

Sian's P.O.V

After hours of searching for Sophie, I was certain she was dead. There was no way she'd survive and the night was freezing cold she wouldn't have survived outside on her own. I was so thankful that Jason found her. He was on his way to pick up his wages and he saw her. In a field he said. When I saw her I fell apart Nothing in this world means more to me than Sophie, and seeing her like that almost killed me. I sat with her all night holding her hand hoping somehow that she'd sense I was there. "Sian." She whispered. I was stunned. "Soph, Sophie wake up." I said shaking her ever so slightly. Her eyelids sprung apart and I was so thankful. "She's awake. Nurse, nurse she's awake!"

I felt two heavy hands on my shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." It was one of the doctors. "NO! I can't leave her, look at her she needs me! Get off me, now. Sophie. Sophie tell them." I screamed, but Sophie didn't tell them. She didn't even look at me, her eyes were focussed on her arms. "Sophie, please." I whispered as two men lifted me off the ground and carried me away.

When I got to the family room, I was met by Rosie and Sally. They both nodded at me knowingly. "She's awake, but we're not allowed to see her." I whispered throw my tears. Rosie threw her arm around me as I sat next to her. I hugged my knee's but I think I was more holding myself together. She didn't want me any more, the reality of that hurt. "Why didn't she fight for me Rosie? Why didn't she fight? She needs me now, I know she does." My voice was muffled by Rosie's shoulder but I was pretty sure that what I said was still understood. "I'm going to go see her, I need to see she's okay." Rosie spoke for the first time since we found Sophie. Me and Sally both just nodded not knowing what to say.

Sophie's P.O.V

"Where's Sian?" I looked straight into Rosie's eyes. "I need to see her." Rosie swallowed hard. "Sophie, I don't think Sian's in a fit state to see you. She won't stop crying. Don't get me wrong she wants to see you, but she's still beating herself up about everything that happened." Rosie had obviously practised this line over and over in her head. I picked up my tea and drank the rest of it all the sugar was at the bottom, I ad to have three sugars in my tea because of the blood loss, or something. "Go get her now. I need to speak to her, on her own." I needed to say my goodbye to Sian.

"Soph." Sian whispered from behind the curtain. "Come in." My voice was completely monotone I had expressed too much feeling lately I seemed to have nothing left. "Sophie, I'm really sorry-" She began. "STOP!" I shouted and startled her. "Sian, we need to talk. And I'm sick of hearing 'Sorry' I've had enough of it from Rosie. So just sit down and listen." She obeyed and sat down on the plastic chair that my sister just evacuated minutes earlier. "I need to stop this pain. You were like the only painkiller I needed. You made me forget about my mum's cancer. About how my sister was always the centre of attention. You numbed the pain of having such a mundane life. Then Sian, I fell for you. I kissed you and made the biggest mistake of my life. I love you Sian, and I always will. But being with or without you is killing me. A wise person once told me that you only have once chance at life, and I don't want to waste my chance on all this hurt. I need you to leave me, I need to leave. Goodbye." I couldn't believe my own words.

Sian took my words on board and showed no emotion. She didn't speak, she just stood up and walked over to the bed planting one final kiss on my lips. It was soft yet I could feel her passion. I needed her to hate me to make it easier. I planned everything in my head, I knew what to do. She kissed my lips again. "I love you Soph." I closed my eyes trying to rid myself of feeling. "What's going on here then!" My mother shouted bursting in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a while, I'll not make excuses. I'll just make a pledge that the story below is well worth the wait! I hope you enjoy it as usual let me know your thoughts.**

Sian's P.O.V

I didn't speak, I knew that if I did I would fall apart right there and then. Sophie didn't mean any of this, she couldn't. It wasn't right, having said that nothing that had happened in the past month was right. The butterflies in my stomach had butterflies, all I needed was one final kiss, I didn't know if that would be enough. But I had to try. I felt a spark jump between our lips as soon as our lips made contact, surely she could feel this electricity? "I love you Soph." I whispered still hovering over Sophie's lips. My body wouldn't let me resist anymore I leaned in and kissed her again. "What's going on here then!" Sally Webster's voice bought me crashing back down to earth again. I hung my head in shame, and stormed past Sally, I was afraid of the confrontation, afraid I wouldn't give the situation justice. As I sped down the corridor I heard Sally's raised voice at Sophie I couldn't help but feel guilt- a feeling I couldn't seem to shake as of late. I ran as fast as my legs would allow me. I kept running past people, i saw Rosie and continues running past her. The clattering of her heels told me that she was following me. I pushed open the door to the family room quickly followed by her. "What's wrong?" Rosie spoke softly, she held her arms out to me. I feel to the floor in front of her, broken.

Before I could even begin to explain to Rosie what had happened with me and Soph, Sally entered the room, fury in her eyes bearing her teeth. "You disgust me!" Sally spat whilst moving around to face me and Rosie. "Mum!" Rosie jumped in to defend my corner almost straight away. "Can't you see that she's upset." Rosie stroked my hair to calm me down while she had a starring competition with her mum. I broke from Rosie's embrace. "Sally." She looked at me the venom in her eyes had disappeared. "I love your daughter. I know that's hard for you to except, but you don't have to worry about that any more. She doesn't want me." I choked on my own words, I had to continue, I needed to hear myself say it so that it became reality. "I'll leave now, you don't need to worry about me messing Sophie up anymore." And with that I headed for the door.

On arriving back home i found a note left from my dad attached to the fridge.

**WORKING LATE TONIGHT THEN WHEN I'M FINISHED I'M HEADING FOR A FEW DRINKS WITH YOUR UNCLE EDDIE I'VE GOT MY PHONE**

I felt relief rush over my body, this meant I didn't have to face up to my dad while I felt so low over Sophie. I mean we'd never been anything official but I think, I love her. Of course I love her, that is the only explanation for it hurting this much. I needed to go talk to her, sort things out, there's no way I'm letting her go this easy. My shaking hands poured me a small glass of vodka that I downed for the sake of Dutch courage.

Sophie's P.O.V

Finally, after the hospital decided that I was sane enough to go home, the taxi arrived to take me, my mum and my sister. Mum hadn't spoken to me since she walked in on Sian kissing me but I didn't mind I had bigger things to deal with right now. And for now at least I think Rosie had my back. My room seemed really lonely and big when I got home. No one came in to disturb me until an hour later my mum stormed through and searched my room.

"Mum what are you doing?" I shouted at her. she continued frantically looking for something in all my draws and under my bed. "I'm making sure there's nothing in here that you can hurt yourself with. I can't cope with your continual attention seeking." As the words came out of her mouth I remembered why I needed to get away. I felt burnt and my mum's words had really hurt me. "You wont find anything mum, I haven't got anything." I silently thanked my own voice for coming out so calmly. She fell onto my bed next to me. "Sophie I'm sorry I just can't let you do this to yourself again, you're killing me and your sister." I scoffed at her response, Rosie didn't care, she was just upset that she couldn't play the hero cause Jason found me. "And as for what happened at the hospital-" I couldn't talk about it. "Mum it's okay, just leave it. You wont need to worry about seeing Sian around me any more anyway." My mother stood up putting on her best smile and pressing down her top where it had creased where she'd been sat. "Good, no daughter of mine is a lesbian, I knew she'd have come onto you." Again I scoffed and waited for her to leave my room.

It was only 8 'o' clock I needed to wait until 9 so I could be sure my mum was at work and Sian was at school. I needed to do this on my own.

Sian's P.O.V

I'd been up all night and told dad I wasn't feeling well enough to go into school. He didn't even question it I lay on my bed Sophie's words were swirling around in my head whilst I desperately tried to make sense of them. I'd demolished the bottle of vodka so my thought processes weren't very clear anyway. I saw my mobile on the desk, I'll ring her I thought. My thumb slammed down on the on button, praying for my phone to turn on. "Come on, come on!" I muttered to myself. Nothing.

I'll use the house phone, I thought leaving it another twenty minutes for my brain to get into gear. I dialled her number as fast as my drunken fingers let me. The rings seemed to be mocking me as they lasted so long. After what felt like a life time someone picked up. "Hello?" Rosie's voice came as a shock to me, I hadn't expected her to answer. "Hi, R-R-Rosie, is Sophie there please?" I stammered out, I silently cursed myself for not acting sober. "Erm I think so Sian, I'll go get her. Are you all right?" She actually sounded worried about me. I felt a wash of appreciation over my body. "I'm fine thanks."

After hearing Rosie shout Sophie a few times, I heard some slamming about I figured it was Rosie running upstairs. Then Rosie gasped loudly. "Rosie?" I asked beginning to think the worst already. "Sian she's gone. There's a note on her bed-" Before I let Rosie finish her sentence I shouted down the phone. "Stay where you are Rosie I'm coming." Everything clicked into place I knew why she was pushing me away. I threw the phone down and ran to find my shoes and get to the Webster's house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bit late but I haven't had a computer to upload it unfortunately. There's two flashbacks in this one so the structure may be a little sloppier than usual. On a more positive note though I already have the next chapter written so as soon as I get five reviews I'll upload the next one! Get reviewing! **

Sophie's P.O.V

Rosie was doing her fitness DVD in the conservatory which meant it was safe for me to leave out the front door with out being seen. I carefully chose my words as I wrote a note for Rosie, leaving it on my bed so I knew she'd see it. My feet refused to leave my room. They wouldn't let me go, I knew I had to leave but that didn't stop my body wanting to stay. Someone once said to me that suicide is like resigning before God has the chance to sack you. Well I'd left my resignation for Rosie to find. I was going to the bridge. The one I'd dreamed about only the night before. There was nothing left for me on earth. I need this pain to stop. Before I hurt everyone else. Eventually I made it out of my house without being seen by anyone. I silently debated whether or not to get the bus to the other side of town but I couldn't bare the thought of maybe seeing someone I knew on the bus. I set off walking with my hood up so no one would see me.

Sian's P.O.V

I sprinted faster than I thought was humanly possible. Sophie couldn't do this, she just can't leave me now. Rosie was stood outside her house with her coat on, evidently ready to begin our search for her missing sister. "What do you know?" She questioned me whilst she marched towards me closing the small gap across the street. "She's pushing me away so I won't go after her. That's why she ended it at the hospital, she's known what she's doing for a while. What did the note say?" Rosie handed me a piece of paper. I recognised her handwriting instantly. My heart skipped a beat when I opened the paper up. I held my breath whilst I read the words. Before I could fully take in what Sophie meant, Rosie's phone started ringing.

She pulled it from her bra, checked the screen and rolled he eyes before saying, "It's my mum, I'll not tell her Sophie's gone." I just nodded. "Hello." Rosie's persona had changed from someone who was stressed about their younger sister's whereabouts, to someone who was one hundred percent calm. I stood awkwardly waiting. "Dad! What have you done with my mum? Put her on the phone now. I'll ring the police." Panic shot through me like a bullet, Kevin was on the other end of that phone. "Wait! No dad. Please, you don't have to do this." Rosie was screaming down the phone now. Tears streaming down her face. "He's got my mum, Sian. He's back and he's going to kill her this time."

I grabbed Rosie's hand it's going to be okay i chanted inside my head. "Ring the police say you've heard from your dad and he's got your mum. I'll go after Sophie, I know where she might be." Rosie shook her head violently letting her tears fall. "I can't lose them Sian. I can't.. I need them." I knew she needed them, they'd had a hard time recently. "Okay well you need to ring the police Rosie. I'll ring you once I've found Sophie, I promise you'll be okay." I left her hoping she'd do the right thing. I didn't mean to be selfish but I needed to see Sophie.

Sophie's P.O.V

Why did I come here? I want to end it, end it all, but yet again I find myself stood on this bridge hoping Sian would just appear. How did things get this bad? I knew that letting my feelings known to Sian was risky but things were okay with her. If it wasn't for my dads affair with Molly none of this would have happened. My dad wouldn't still be on the run from the police and Sian would never have self harmed. It was my fault, she told me what my dad had said to her in the hospital, it was all my fault.

_"Sian please talk to me, I'm so sorry." She turned her face away from me. Two hours had passed and still she hadn't spoken to anyone. "You need to tell someone, even if you don't tell me." I said whilst heading for the door. I turned my head round to look at her one final time. "Your dad did this to me!" I couldn't believe what she was saying, why? Why would my dad do that to Sian? My grip tightened on the door handle. I nodded as if willing Sian to go on. "He had an affair with that receptionist Molly." Molly? Molly that just had a miscarriage? I felt sick to my stomach. "I almost told your mum, but she found out anyway. He tried to kill her. It was only right that he came for me next. Oh and he knows about us. Rosie sold us out. I can't... I can't do this Soph. Everything about you reminds me of him. Just go. Leave me I can't be near you." I nodded, she needed time, she'd come round eventually. "Sian?" I said calmly looking straight into her eyes. "What did he do?" Her eye's turned angry. "Just go Sophie!" She shouted._

I sighed to myself. That was the last time I spoke to her until the hospital. I missed her voice.

Sian's P.O.V

There was a place we used to go in the park that over looked the canal. That's the only place I can think of. I'd stopped running my lungs couldn't cope with it. The speed I was walking was unreal but I had to find her. I didn't want Rosie to come so I guess I was kind of glad she was going to the police rather than helping me look. Me and Rosie had never really got on but after what her dad did to me she was the only person I told, still to this day she was the only person that knew. I don't know why I told her, it just seemed like the right idea. And she cared.

_I was sat there for about twenty minutes after I shouted at Sophie. I felt guilty. Guilty that I was the reason her mum was in hospital right now. It was my fault that I was here, however I deserve that for my own stupidity. I just couldn't explain it to her. The doors swung open. It was only then that I'd been starring at them. "You've got some explaining to do babes!" Rosie burst through the doors with two cups of tea in her hands. I silently cursed that I was a sucker for a good cup of tea. If it wasn't for that I'd have just told her to leave there and then. "Why are you pushing my sister away? All she's ever done is care about you. If you keep pushing you'll lose her for good."_

I should've listened to Rosie then. I kept on pushing and now she's running from me. Well from everything. It finally hit me, the seriousness of what she was doing. I love Sophie and she's about to kill herself. I continued running like a lunatic. All I have is three little words to change this. One chance and three words.


	17. Chapter 17

**I got my five reviews! So you get your update. I've written the next one as well so same rules apply. 5 reviews = 1 update. I hope I haven't dragged this out for too long I don't really plan it, I just go with what seems to fit. Just let me know yeahhhhz? :)**

Sophie's P.O.V

There was no way i could do it now, I was crying hysterically, I thought about mum and Rosie for a bit. Rosie'd be fine after a few months she'd understand that I'm doing everyone some good, mum would soon follow suit. I thought about dad. After what he did I honestly don't care how he feels. I sat and wondered for a bit about what Sian would be doing now. She'd be sat in English at the front on her own. Probably not even thinking about me. I couldn't possibly survive this world without her. And with everything my dad had done to her. And what she'd done to herself I would inevitably lose her, she doesn't need me like I need her. I, Sophie Webster, will not be a slave to how I feel any longer. How could I say goodbye now though? I'll have to send her a text, it wasn't a brilliant way but it was the only choice I had left.

Sian, this isn't the way I wanted to say goodbye but it's the only chance I've got. I love you, more than anything. Even though we never really became anything, I loved every second of it. Every moment spent with you was magic. I'm doing this now and I don't want you to be upset I want you to move on and find someone who deserves you. Goodbye, don't forget me. I'll always be watching you. I LOVE you xxx

My final few tears fell from my eyelids as I blinked. "Goodbye." I whispered as I stood up.

Sian's P.O.V

I stopped running I was about to collapse, I'd never been the fittest. My arm reached up and grabbed the nearest stable object to me. I couldn't see all my energy had blurred my vision. Once I'd calmed all my breathing down I noticed I was leaning against a phone box. I should really ring the police shouldn't I? What if she doesn't listen to me? It's my duty to inform the police! I pulled open the door. My hands were shaking but still thy managed to dial... 9... 9... 9.

"Which service do you require?" Said a robotic voice on the other end. "Police please." How my voice remained steady I had no idea. I heard someone breathe on the other end of the phone and before they could even speak I spoke. "Excuse my friend's about to kill herself, I don't know if I'll be able to stop her. She's on the bridge at Whetherfield Park!" I let myself down by near screaming at the poor operator down the phone. "Ok, I'm going to need you to calm down a minute. You're talking too fast for me to understand. Where is your friend?" Her thick welsh accent came over the phone causing me to calm down. "She's on the bridge, over the canal in whetherfeild park." I said slowly this time. "Okay sweetheart and what's your friend's name." I was furious about all these tedious questions! "Her name's Sophie Webster. Look I'm going to have to go. I need to get to her before she does something stupid." I dropped my phone and continued running towards my destination.

The note Sophie had written Rosie was still in my pocket, I hoped to God she wasn't being serious. My heart twisted and the image of Sophie lying there in a body bag. I pulled the note out again.

_**Rosie, I can't do this anymore. Don't try and stop me. Tell mum I love her and that the stain on the carpet under the sofa was me, i spilt red wine at my birthday party. And Rosie I couldn't have wished for a better sister, thank you so much for everything. I know we've had our ups and downs but I wouldn't change it for the world. Good luck in everything in life. You're a brilliant girl even if you are a bit dumb at times. You're the funniest person I know. Let Sian read the end bit.**_

_**Sian, don't ever think that this is your fault. I just can't do this any more it's become to hard to make it through a day. Losing you is just too much, so I'm going before I lose you for good. I wish I had the chance to say bye to you properly but it'd be far too hard. I'm so glad that I spent pretty much every second of my life with you. And just so you know, you definitely still looked as good while I was sober. No regrets for anything. I'd just like to apologise one final time for everything a put you through. I love you best friend... Always.**_

When I finally got to the park I saw all the police cars there. Shit! How was I going to get to her? "Excuse me!" I said to the nearest police officer. "Sorry darling I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He replied sticking both arms out either side of his chest so that I couldn't get past him. "That's my girlfriend up there, please just let me talk to her she'll listen to me. Please give me a chance." Girlfriend, I thought, where did that come from? Oh it doesn't matter now you need to focus Sian! "I'm sorry but we're under strict orders not to let anyone through." Fuck it, my brain shouted. "Soph no! You've got one chance at life. One chance! Don't throw it away." I shouted nearly deafening everyone around me as they all recoiled away from me. So I started running towards her, only to be grabbed by the police a few yards later. I watched her take a step back and turn around. "Sophie!" I shouted again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unfortunately I've been homeless for a while, I've moved back in now so this should get finished in the next few days. I hope you like it, I know it's been dragged out for quite a while but I'm hoping that the shocker in the end of this one will make the wait worth it. As always let me know what you think, I love seeing what you guys think of this you really do make my day!**

Sophie's P.O.V

I stood on the top of the bridge, my feet dangerously close to the edge. My brain was trying to think but I wasn't capable of thought. My right foot slid forward and my whole body nearly fell forward, I quickly stumbled backwards trying to regain my balance. That's when I heard her. "Soph no! You've got one chance at life. One chance! Don't throw it away." She screamed. She was hear. I turned around, there she was being held back by police officers. When did everyone get there? I could see that she was still screaming but I couldn't hear anything else. It was just like my dream, only this was real. I knew Sian was really there because my heart started flipping like it usually does when Sian was around. "Sian." I screamed. She was fighting desperately to get out of the policemen's grasp. I took a step back from the edge of the bridge, I felt safe for a moment.

All of a sudden I saw the two policemen, who were holding Sian back, fall to the ground. "Sophie, wait!" She screamed whilst running towards me. I realised that I was still dangerously close to the edge of the bridge. "Don't Sian, please don't come any closer." She held her hands up to show she wasn't going to come any closer. "I won't... I'll stay here." She said breathlessly. "Sophie, don't do this, please. I need you. Rosie needs you." Her eyes were wide with worry. I just starred back at her. I'd made my mind up, I couldn't go back on it now. I shook my head trying to choke back the tears that were forming. "No." I croaked out. Sian's own eyes began to leak, her once so beautiful eyes looked so tortured and scared. I wanted to wrap her in my arms, but I couldn't do it to myself, I love her too much to have the chance of losing her.

A few minutes passed of us just looking into each others eyes. She broke the silence first. "Tell me why Soph? Just tell me why?" Why should I? I the being a slave to how I feel for her. I had to make her hate me. I need to do this. "Why should I, when you chose to confide in my sister and not me!" I could see the physical pain she felt from the words I just said. I turned away, I couldn't look at her anymore because I felt my heart break over and over again every time I did.

Sian's P.O.V

"Tell me why Soph, just tell me why!" I demanded. I didn't mean to sound so angry but I felt so useless why would she listen to me? She obviously didn't care how this made me feel. I raised my eyebrows as I impatiently waited for an answer. "Why should I, when you chose to confide in my sister and not me!" Her words made me flinch. I know I should have told Sophie about what happened while her dad held me hostage but I didn't have the guts. And Rosie, well I didn't have a choice really she kind of forced what happened out of me.

_It was the day after they'd let me out of the hospital. My dad had just left for work I pressed a random button on the tv remote I couldn't really pay attention to the telly because I was still on edge about all that had happened recently. I stood up to make a drink and find my pain killers when I heard a knocking at the door. I instantly dropped to my knees in fear. It was only afterwards I realised it wasn't a gun shot it was the door. Deep breaths Sian, I counted to ten trying to regain whatever composure I could. The knocking came again. "Sian I know you're in there I can see you." Came a familiar voice, I stood up making my way towards the front door. "I'll just use the spare key I found if you don't open the door." I forcefully opened the door. Low and behold there was Rosie Webster holding my spare house key. "Shit, you look rough." Rosie said whilst barging past me into my living room. _

_"What do you want from me Rosie?" I asked her while setting down two cups of tea on the coffee table. She'd been staring intently at me since she arrived and it was beginning to get on my nerves. "Well my sister has been in bits since the hospital and I know it's not just about mum. Have you two had a falling out?" I rolled my eyes, surely Rosie already knew the answer to that question. I took to long to answer that question lost in thoughts of Sophie and how much I needed her. She closed the gap between us and sat closer to me, her hand found its way to mine stroking over my knuckles. "Sian, you need to tell someone about what my dad did to you. I know you're bottling it all up and Sophie's really cut up about this." I gripped her hand tightly and told her the whole story up until Sophie rang me. _

_"When she rang you she said you were being funny about it. What happened next because he did come back for a while after that?" I gulped. "Rosie, your dad raped me." I was surprised with my own bluntness. She looked at me with her stunned eyes. "Do you know what makes it so bad though? The fact I'd only ever been with Sophie and then he took all that away and made me feel so cheap. I love your sister Rosie, but I can't bare to be around her because I feel like I've let her down badly." Rosie just stared into my eyes, looking completely devastated. She stood up to leave, her hand stretched out for the door handle. "Sian, I know you're hurting, but you need Sophie. Give her time, you'll be able to be around her soon enough." And with those semi-wise words she left._

"Sophie if you go, I'll go too." I said to her grabbing her hand and intertwining our fingers. I thought to myself if I scream 'I love you' enough in my head maybe she'll realise. 'I love you, I love you, I love you...'


	19. Chapter 19

**I know that a while back I said I was going to end this soon - however I've had a major brainwave and I'm going to keep writting a while longer. I hope you like where this is going. And I'm thinking that the next chapter should be in Rosie's P.O.V to fill in the blanks? Let me know what you think, much appreciated.**

Sophie's P.O.V

"Sophie if you go, I'll go too." Sian said with her trembling lips. She reached out and grabbed my hand I flinched at first not wanting the contact but once she held my hand in hers it just felt right. "Sian, I can't..." She started shaking her head as soon as I opened my mouth to speak. "Don't Sophie, don't try and justify this. Shush!" I swallowed. I started biting my lip; I licked my lips and found my self travelling towards Sian's lips, as I starred into her deep blue eyes I felt complete. I knew then that as long as I had Sian I didn't need to worry about anything else. My Phone started vibrating in my pocket but I wasn't going to let that ruin this moment. She met me half way and once our lips collided with each other I felt all the negative feelings escape my body. "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

By this point I'd completely forgotten that the police were there. I tightened my grip on Sian's hand, and started running for my life. "Sophie, what are you doing?" She asked whilst trailing behind me. "Just wait come on." We ran through the abundance of trees that surround the park. Eventually when we were far enough out of sight I slowed to a walk. "Sophie, stop! What are you doing running from the police? They aren't going to do anything, they just need to know you're okay. They want to help you." Help me! I don't need help. I slid my hands onto Sian's hips. " I don't need help baby, I just need you." My hands wandered up her back and my lips sought out her neck. It didn't feel real to have her back in my arms, I need to feel something. I forcefully opened the button of her jeans and slipped my hand into knickers. "SOPHIE NO!" Sian shouted. She didn't understand I needed to do this. "Sophie, what are you doing? STOP! STOP IT SOPHIE." She pushed me away and ran.

I sat with my back against a tree, I didn't understand why Sian pushed me away. She said she loved me. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I slid it out of my jeans pocket with difficulty. "Shit!" I whispered '27 missed calls' when I looked 16 of them were from Rosie, the rest were from mum. I was in so much trouble. It started buzzing again. "Hello." I practically whispered. "Finally, Sophie listen don't listen to him, just run and stay safe!" My mum shouted breathlessly down the phone to me. "Mum, mum what's going on? Who are you talking about what's wrong?" I heard a loud crash and a lot of fumbling of the phone. "Mum! Mum are you there?" My brain was racing through the possibilities. "Sophie, it's your dad. I've got your mum and Rosie and once I've finished with them I'm gonna come and get you and you're stupid girlfriend. Me and her have unfinished business." My heart was near pounding out of my chest, was this kind of sick joke! "Where are you?" I heard him laugh. "You don't think I'm going to tell you that do you Soph?" And with that he hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and stood up, desperately trying to conjure up a miracle plan. I thought more about what he'd said, "...your stupid girlfriend. Me and her have unfinished business." I felt sick. I need to find Sian! "Sian!" I screamed and started running in the direction she'd left only mere minutes before.

Sian's P.O.V

I felt her unbutton my jeans, this isn't what I wanted. Sophie needed help right now not sex, urgh I felt so cheap. I felt her hand burst into my knickers. "SOPHIE NO!" I shouted. I don't know why I shouted I wasn't angry, I was just terrified she wouldn't stop and this would go to far. "Sophie, what are you doing?" I said calmly. She didn't stop she only tried harder. "STOP! STOP IT SOPHIE." This wasn't going to happen to me again. I pushed her firmly of me everything seemed to be going in slow motion, I caught Sophie's eye she looked angry. My head shook from side to side. I didn't want to have to deal with this right now. I started running as fast as I could, away from the problem as always. I'm a coward.

My feet bounded heavily on the ground and as my first tear fall from my eye, I regretted running away from her, she probably needs me; I wiped it away forcefully. I couldn't believe it! How could she? After what Kevin did to me. I felt so used and nasty. Kevin! Shit Rosie! Kevin still had Sally and I didn't know where Rosie was. I promised her it'd all be okay - I need to find her! Oh God, I could feel my chest getting tight and my breathing was out of control. My head felt lighter, my eyes went dizzy and then my knees gave way...

I opened my eyes again it was freezing and dark now. I don't remember what happened at all. "Shush Sian just close your eyes baby. They're goning to put you in the ambulance now." It was Sophie's voice. "Soph?" My voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm here, just go back to sleep." My eyelids were too heavy to keep open. For that moment I forgot about all my worries and just slipped back into a deep sleep.

Sophie's P.O.V

"Hello, Over here. Please come quick, I don't think she's breathing." I shouted in the direction of the paramedics. "It's okay Sian, they're here now." I whispered into her ear, although I wasn't completely sure she was concious. When I was looking for Sian, I felt so guilty for not saving Rosie and mum but I needed to keep her safe. Once I eventually found her she'd passed out and wasn't breathing. The ambulance had taken about an hour to come apparently there'd been a tram crash somewhere. Well I didn't care they need to come and help Sian.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked the paramedic that looked about my age. She was spotty and her pink hair didn't exactly do wonders for her complexion. "Well we can't promise anything at this early stage lets just get her to the hospital for now, yeah?" Her response made me angry, why can't they just give me a straight answer? Then I saw Sian's beautiful blue eyes open. "Shush Sian just close your eyes baby. They're goning to put you in the ambulance now."I said holding her hand reassuring her. "Soph?" She asked quietly. She was alive, I'd never been so relieved. "I'm here, just go back to sleep." I kissed her nose. "Thankyou God!" I quietly thanked the sky, if he was up there, I'm glad he saved Sian. I just prayed I'd be able to say the same about my mum and Rosie.


End file.
